<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Onesie by justanoutlaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122942">Blue Onesie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw'>justanoutlaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin tries to calm Robin in the middle of Target.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Onesie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted by anon on tumblr “am I your husband or your taxi sevice?” Pure domestic fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina held out another onesie that looked similar to the one she had looked at 5 minutes ago before adding to the cart. Robin sat on what most would call the “husband’s bench”, with at least half a dozen bags at his feet. He didn’t sigh or roll his eyes, he just wanted to be patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Regina put the blue onesie over her arm. “We just need to go to the furniture store, then the grocery and we’re all set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I your husband or your taxi service?” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina roller her eyes, playfully. “I know we’ve been all over today but he gets here in a week, it doesn’t give us a lot of time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned her forehead against his. “You’re stressing, but you have so many lists. You know we’ve got everything under control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6 months after they got married, Regina broached the idea of adoption. They had their three kids they brought into the marriage, but wanted to expand it. With the infertility potion, it’d be impossible for them to conceive on their own or even with medical intervention. Going back to the old agency Regina has used to adopt Henry, they did home studies and paperwork. After that, was the waiting game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they got a call. A young woman, due in one week with a little boy. The family she had wanted to give the baby to originally dropped out. After looking through the files again, Robin and Regina stood out to her. They got the call and Regina had been in a tizzy ever since. Snow had donated all of Neal’s old baby clothes, but Regina was insistent on finding more. They still needed to find a bassinet and bottles too. After Robin’s daughter was old enough, they had donated all her baby stuff to charity. It was time to completely start over and it was scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel crazy,” Regina whispered. “She could change her mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she does, we’ll be prepared for next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And will there be a next time? I just...I’m nervous, Robin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are.” He rubbed her shoulders, his hands going down his arms. “But we’re meant to be parents of 4 and it will happen. I promise you it will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina let a deep breath out of her nose, looking down at the onesie on her arm. It’s rich blue textures made the white text pop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love my mommy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina put the onesie in the cart, just as her phone rang. She held it to her ear as Robin sorted through the other clothes, laughing at the dragon onesie (Mal would love that) and smiling at the one with tiny arrows over it. Just as he was about to add the bags to the cart, Regina gripped his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we were supposed to have another week,” she was saying in the phone. “Yes...yes...I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina shakily hung up her phone. Robin titled his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly’s in labor. It’s time. We don’t have the bassinet or the bottles or burp cloths…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina.” Robin pulled her closer. “We’ll get it all later. For now, let’s go meet our son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel her slowly relaxing against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go meet our son,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>